Todavía río al recordarlo
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: Presecuela de Mi Pecado. No importando cuánto pasara y si en futuro no vería más a Hyuuga, él acudiría a ese pasado para alegrarse. Todavía reía al recordar su cómica relación con Neji. GaaSai, luego GaaNeji.


Hola. Me presento con un nuevo oneshot.

**PAREJA:**

GaaSai, luego vestigios de GaaNeji.

**GÉNERO: **

Universo Alterno.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**ACLARACIÓN:**

Este oneshot es parte de "Mi Pecado", es una de las presecuelas de ese fic.

**SUMMARY: **

[Presecuela de "Mi Pecado"] Al mirar el pasado todavía ríe, pensando lo que sucedió. Gaara y Neji.

EDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES:

Gaara (15) Neji (15) Sasuke (14) Sai (15) Temari (28) Kankuro (26) Las mismas son las edades que se manejan en el recuerdo de Gaara. Para las edades actuales son las de Mi Pecado.

Ubicación Temporal: Después de BON BON (los recuerdos).

**Todavía río al recordarlo**

_Bañarse y desayunar._

_Estudiar, comer y, otra vez, dormir._

_Así de rutinario._

_El gusto de vivir en una soledad mía, que antes de ti, todo era monótono… _

Le dio por mirar algún programa, no era uno de sus hábitos, pero hoy era uno de esos días en que quería cambiar la rutina y aunque sea variar sus habituales usos. Gaara ni se perturbó por los sonoros ronquidos de Kankuro, que dormitaba con la boca abierta en el mismo sillón en que estaba. Las fauces del adulto estaban tan abiertas que mostraban, a quien quisiera ver, sus encías cuidadas muy por encima. Lo que le dio a Gaara una imagen mental de un perro moribundo en los calurosos días de verano, que se tiraba patas arriba con la lengua afuera.

La visión era apta para que generara un único pensamiento:

"_Pobre hombre"_

Dejando de lado la presencia del adulto, continuó cambiando el canal. Películas y series que no le llamaban la atención, con los ojos entornados vio el desfile de conductores y actores en la pantalla de la televisión.

Un ruido extraño, le hizo soltar el control de la televisión. Cuando hubo salido del asombro, murmuró:

—Si vas a dormir, al menos no avises que lo haces. —Lo miró aprensivo.

Los ronquidos diferían uno de otro, a veces era un ronroneó agudo y otras un resoplido de dragón viejo

— Y después se pregunta por qué no consigue pareja. Si yo fuera mujer y él fuera mi novio, lo abandonaría en la primera noche.

Y a pesar de que usaba una voz impávida y despectiva, se compadecía de su hermano mayor. Ese hombre que dormía en un sueño del cual no saldría a menos que le gritaran: ¡Hora de la cena! Frase que Temari recitaría en unos minutos al salir con un delantal de la cocina. Gaara esperaría a que la mujer interrumpiera el descanso de Kankuro. Después de todo merecía esos minutos de paz, hace menos de una hora que Kankuro había llegado del trabajo.

El pelirrojo se quedó un momento observando a su hermano, cesó ese movimiento automático de sus dedos en los botones del control, sin percatarse en qué canal se detuvo. Dio una mirada clínica al adulto, y una vez más algo lo sorprendió, pero esta vez no fue un sonido desagradable, sino uno ameno. Una afinación conocida:

_Mou dareka no tame janakute_

_Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo…_

_(Está bien sonreír para ti,_

_Sin preocuparte por nadie más…)_

Alones, Aqua Timez

Ahora iba recordando un suceso tan grabado en su cabeza como el himno nacional de Japón que memorizó a los seis años. La serie de eventos que consolidaron su amistad con un niño de ojos fantasmagóricos.

**(Un año atrás…)**

—Me harté de ella y su insistencia para que terminé con mi novio —comentó Sabaku No.

Si bien no planeó hacerlo, Gaara le contó a Temari y Kankuro de su _íntimo _amigo Sai. El asunto ya era demasiado sospechoso como para seguir ocultándolo, Sasuke se lo había advertido una vez que los descubrió en el baño de hombres, en pleno intercambio de _aire _(beso)_. _La confesión era inevitable, y si bien Uchiha se convirtió en el primer guardián de ese Pecado, y aunque no pidió más explicaciones de las que le dio Gaara, le aconsejó al pelirrojo que se lo dijera a sus hermanos.

La casa Sabaku No fue elevada por un huracán y cayó sobre sus restos, así de drástico se torno la situación. Temari que no salía del espanto, se graduó en una especie de Reformadora de Anomalías, intentó convencer al niño de que a su edad no podía saber qué deseaba, y siendo que la razón no surtía efectos, optó por pasar a un tratamiento más sencillo. Noches tras noche, venía del trabajo acompañada de una de jovencita, que afirmaba ser la hija de una compañera laboral de la rubia.

—No te preocupes, puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees. Mi hermano no tiene problemas —aseguró Sasuke—. Pero en algún momento, debes volver.

Un día Gaara no asistió a clases, y esa misma noche apareció en la casa de Sasuke. Éste no dudó en acogerlo, pero debiendo avisarle a los hermanos del pelirrojo como condición de Itachi.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene compartir una casa en dónde no sólo controlan mis pensamientos sino también mis sentimientos? —soltó el ojiverde como respuesta a la observación de su compañero.

Sasuke lo miró levemente impactado, no se imaginaba viviendo una vida como la que describía Gaara, y de inmediato agradeció que Itachi supiera darle espacio y no fuera controlador.

—No le contaste nada a Hyuuga —expresó, mirándolo fijo y aunque lo daba por hecho, detrás se escondía una incertidumbre que requería de la afirmación de su oyente.

—Según tú ¿qué tendría que contarle? ¿Por qué insistes en pelear con él?

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que preguntas, Sasuke? —inquirió con un gruñido.

**FLASH BACK**

El olor del Sake le llegó a la cabeza, Neji volvió a mirar a la directora de la prestigiosa secundaria Konoha. La mujer dio un largo sorbo e hipo un poco, mientras que el joven contradecía, silenciosamente, la conducta de ella.

—Ingresa un nuevo alumno en el curso 1-A, y cómo eres el representante, y tengo muy buen criterio de tu disciplina, quiero que seas el guía del nuevo estudiante, Neji.

—Por mí está bien, directora. ¿Cuál es el nombre del compañero? —se apresuró a cuestionar el estudiante, ya comenzaba a sofocarle la fragancia del Sake.

—Déjame ver —La mujer echó una rápida mirada a la nueva lista de alumnos del curso, y contestó—: Sabaku No Gaara. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay un problema, Neji? —preguntó, al ver los ojos desmesurados del joven al escuchar el nombre.

—Ninguno.

—Bueno, ve al aula. Dale la bienvenida al nuevo alumno.

"_Pensé que, Sabaku No, no vendría hasta el próximo año" _Meditó sobre lo que le dijo la directora, y se lamentó de que a esa altura hubiera cupo para una inscripción. Sin embargo, ese fastidio fue corto, porque considero que podría demostrarle a Sasuke que él era mejor amigo que ese tal Gaara, por quien el peliazul solía pasar horas con la computadora, en lugar de ayudarle con el Club de Aikido.

Estaba llegando al aula, y en eso vio que un chico, con gafas oscuras y andar sigiloso, se le acercaba.

—Shino Aburame—le llamó Neji —. ¿Hay alguien más en el salón?

El aludido contestó:

—Un pelirrojo, creo que es nuevo, viene justo cuando ya pasó un trimestre. Es ridículo.

—Totalmente —concordó—, debe ser nuestro nuevo compañero. Tsunade me pidió que le hiciera de niñera —dijo sin la menor gracia.

—Limítate a enseñarle el colegio. Recuerda que hoy tenemos práctica y no tiene sentido hacerlo sin el presidente.

—Si, me desharé de él —afirmó el de ojos blancos, conocía de sus otras obligaciones y no necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

Dicho esto, Hyuuga caminó hacia el salón. Mientras que Shino fue al patio a tomar un poco de aire.

La puerta hizo un sonido leve al abrirse, entró y a continuación se encontró con la otra persona que se decía "mejor amigo" de Sasuke. La causa de que la participación del peliazul, en el Club de Hyuuga, fuera limitada. Y que trajera como consecuencia que el Club de Aikido casi perdiera la primera competencia colegial en que se inscribió. En realidad, estuvo lejos de perderla, Shino, Kiba y él se habían preparado arduamente, y ganaron con una pequeña ventaja, pero al representante del curso le irritaba demasiado que Sasuke considerara a esa persona virtual, de la misma forma que a él.

"_Sabaku No Gaara. El nombrado amigo de la infancia de Sasuke." _Lo observó. Gaara era un joven que no tenía cejas, pero que, a primera vista, solía pasar horas en el espejo, delineando el contorno de sus ojos verdes. Su cabellera rojiza estaba desordenada como si acabara de levantarse de un letargo. Tenía la impecable camisa remangada hasta los codos, y los dos primeros bonotes de su camisa estaban abiertos y la corbata, prácticamente, colgaba de su cuello. Lo que debió provocar una mueca de desagrado en Neji, por el contrario se sintió _curioso _del aspecto sombrío del nuevo.

Por el costado veía a la persona que había entrado e interrumpido su soledad. Giró el rostro, lentamente, hacia el estudiante, y reparó en sus cabellos castaños perfectamente arreglados en una larga cola de cabello, su piel clara que nunca había sido expuesta a las temperaturas altas, la prolijidad de su uniforme con la corbata bien puesta, y sus ojos perlados que lo hacían ver encantador. Gaara pensó que ese chico, tranquilamente, podría ser un auténtico "UKE", y de no ser que él salía con alguien, hubiera pensado que sería una sus futuras conquistas. Así y todo, había una cosa que le desagradaba y es que el muchacho lo mirara sin disimular que lo miraba.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras, imbécil? —refunfuñó, sin ahorrarse una arrogancia que le sobraba.

"_Es un idiota ¿Cómo Sasuke puede considerar a esta persona amigable?" _Pensó Neji que había estado dándole una ojeada indiscreta al chico.

— Te pregunté qué tanto me miras… ¿o qué esos ojos tuyos no ven?

"_Bien, si quieres que mis ojos no vean, así será"_

No era la primera vez que le decían que le faltaba uno de sus sentidos, en el colegio pensaban que era ciego, y ésta parecía una oportunidad perfecta para joderle la vida a alguien. Neji usaría ese presupuesto en contra del pelirrojo.

—Soy ciego.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Soy ciego —repitió con una cortesía hipócrita—. Eres Sabaku No Gaara —afirmó, tal vez por tener la certeza de la identidad

—Si.

—Me llamo Neji Hyuuga y por el día de hoy seré tu guía en el instituto —explicó sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Hyuuga? Eres un conocido de Sasuke Uchiha —reconoció el pelirrojo.

—Si, tú también lo eres.

—Lo conozco de la infancia y mantenía una amistad con él en la distancia, hasta hoy —contó con la seguridad de que desde ese día serían compañeros de colegio

—Sasuke me comentó algo, ¿te mudaste hace poco?

—Si, en las vacaciones de verano. Mi vecino —dijo en tono posesivo—, me recomendó este colegio.

— ¿Un vecino? ¿Es un compañero de clase?

—Él se llama Sai —reveló y se hizo el silencio—. Mira, no es que no quiera, pero si eres ciego, no creo que sirvas de mucho —reanudó la conversación después de unos minutos.

—Te sorprenderás lo bien que conozco el colegio. Además la directora me ordenó que te indicara tanto las salas como las normas del establecimiento.

—Hmp… — _"Podrá ser uno de los más reconocidos institutos de Japón, pero en esta escuela no tienen consideración por los discapacitados"_

—Ahora, serías amable de poner mi bolso en mi pupitre —dijo mientras se lo pasaba.

Gaara se compadeció del niño ciego. Si algo había aprendido en su casa, era a respetar a las mujeres embarazadas, los ancianos y las personas con problemas físicos. Así se dispuso a aligerar el esfuerzo de Neji, y éste no tuvo reparos en _abusar_ de la humanidad de Sabaku No. Puesto que cuando la clase comenzaron, le pidió a Gaara que le tomara los apuntes.

—Eres muy bueno, Gaara. Si todos nuestros compañeros fueran como tú…— decía Neji.

Así el pelirrojo tuvo doble trabajo, inscribiendo con una rapidez impresionante y haciendo los cálculos matemáticos de ambos. Desafortunadamente, Sasuke había faltado el primer día de clases y no pudo _salvar_ a Gaara,quien siguió haciendo el papel de ciego. Sai que había llegado tarde, a penas pudo saludar a su pareja y no pudo conversar con él, ya que Neji lo tenía dando vueltas por todo el colegio y, obviamente, el pelirrojo debía seguir al sempai que le asignaron en su primera semana de clases.

Shino y Kiba notaron la broma del representante del curso, y no saltaron a desmantelar la actuación. Aunque ciertas actitudes de Sabaku No parecieran un poco pasadas de moda –llevar la mochila, pelarle la manzana de la merienda, leer para los dos –, los profesores no dijeron nada, puesto que sabían que Neji era el guía del nuevo, y era normal que estuvieran juntos.

—En verdad, estoy agradecido por todo lo que hiciste. No quiero molestarte más, me voy a casa solo —le dijo el castaño al pelirrojo.

Neji había dejado a Gaara, a pesar de la insistencia de éste para acompañarlo a su casa. Las clases habían terminado hace diez minutos, el aula estaba casi vacía, muchos de los estudiantes habían ido a las reuniones de los diferentes Clubs. También Sai que iba a ir al Club al que pertenecía, cuando de los parlantes del pasillo, una voz habló:

"A todos los presidentes de los clubes, les informamos que no habrán reuniones de Club ya que todavía no han sido asignados los horarios de uso de las aulas. Muchas gracias."

—Lástima —musitó el joven de ojos oscuros, desilusionado por la noticia—. En fin, muy pronto se reanudarán.

— ¿Quiénes son los presidentes de los Club? —preguntó Gaara, que seriamente pensaba en inscribirse en alguno, en son de mantenerse ocupado en el colegio.

Sai tomó un dedo de su mano y, sucesivamente, los fue nombrando uno por uno:

—Conozco algunos, en nuestro curso: Haruno Sakura, nuestra compañera de cabello rosado, es la presidenta del Club de fans de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Me sorprende hasta dónde llega el fanatismo.

—Si, bueno. Naruto Uzumaki, el rubio que se sienta en las últimas bancas, es el representante del Club de Basketball. El presidente del Club de Aikido es Hyuuga Neji…

— ¿Hyuuga? —El pelinegro asintió — ¿Un ciego puede ser el encargado? —preguntó asombrado. Sai levantó una ceja, de modo que tuvo que aclararle de la discapacidad del chico—: Neji es ciego.

Sai soltó el libro que tenía en la mano.

— ¿Estás de broma? —Le miró con desconcierto, cogió el libro del suelo y lo metió con sus demás cosas en la mochila—. Neji es completamente normal, en sentido físico, y sus aptitudes son extraordinarias. Incluso es parte del Club de Literatura ¿un ciego puede escribir y practicar deportes? —preguntó con ironía—. No eres el primero que se equívoca con Hyuuga, todavía hay muchos que dicen que si no es ciego, está camino a serlo. Aunque antes de que el pierda la vista, otras la perderían. Naturalmente, los ojos blancos no son muy comunes y espantan —comentó, y la cara pasmada de Gaara le hizo decir—: No me digas que te hizo creer… —Reprimió una risa — ¡Por eso fuiste tan atento con Hyuuga! Debes de caerle muy mal para que te haya hecho una broma tan pesada.

Sai rió hasta que las costillas le dolieron, muy pocas veces se comportó de esa manera. Gaara ardía en ira, si Sai se moría de la risa, el curso le vio la cara de idiota. Comprendía, muy tarde, porqué los chicos ahogaban sus voces y las chicas murmuraban cosas. Todos lo sabían y nadie tuvo el valor de contarle. Menos de un día le bastó para enemistarse con sus compañeros, excepto Sai y Sasuke, y particularmente con un tal Neji Hyuuga.

— Es ese imbécil ¿no? —Preguntó cuando salieron fuera del colegio.

Un grupo de cuatro alumnos caminaba a la salida. Dos de ellos eran Shino y Kiba, este último usaba una voz grave, los otros dos eran una joven de cabellos azules cortos, y un chico de un pelo castaño y largo, característica inconfundible en todo el colegio, y sin embargo el pelirrojo hacía la pregunta de si era él.

—Gaara… —advirtió Sai, muy pocas veces había vislumbrado esa expresión de ira y venganza planificada en su amigo y suponía que nada agradable saldría de eso.

— ¡Ey, bonita!

Muchos chicos circulaban en grupos, y más de una giró al oír la llamada picarona.

—Tú la que está con el chico de las gafas oscuras.

El grupo de cuatro dejó de caminar. Shino se arregló los lentes en señal de fastidio.

—Hinata-chan me parece que te llaman —se burló Kiba.

— ¿Eh? —balbuceó Hinata que en un lento giro se dio la vuelta.

—No me refería a ti, sino a la belleza de largos cabellos. Me gustan las chicas de cabello largísimo —dijo con sorna.

Hubo una risa general. Fueron varios lo que miraron a Neji, cuyas mejillas tomaban los colores del caluroso verano.

— ¡Ah! Eras tú, Hyuuga —dijo el ojiverde, como quien cae en error—. Y yo que empezaba a enamorarme de la cabellera de sirena… ¡El corazón roto de un príncipe!

Las risas no pararon, las chicas tomaron sus estómagos con sus manos. Otros curiosos se acercaron al espectáculo.

— ¡Sakura, esto va directo a nuestra revista! —exclamó una chica rubia—. ¡Oh! Genial ya tenemos la noticia para el Club. ¡El represente del curso 1-A es una bella princesa!

El castaño apretó sus puños, era obvio que alguien aviso al nuevo estudiante de la broma. Lo mataría. Y con esta idea maquiavélica en mente, rodó su cuello. Por encima de su hombro observó a Sai, no necesitaba que nadie le explique nada. Decidió que, después de Sabaku No, Sai sería la segunda persona más odiosa del planeta.

— ¿Quién es el burlado ahora? —inquirió Gaara cuando le pasó. Se preocupó en dar pasos suaves, sonriendo triunfante, mientras que sentía que alguien quería matarlo.

—Hay que admitirlo, es bueno, es bueno —aceptó Kiba.

— ¡Cállate! —ordenó la voz crispada de Neji.

***

Los siguientes días fueron igual de inolvidables, Sasuke se reencontró con Gaara, y quiso presentárselo formalmente a Neji. Sin embargo, tanto uno como otro imposibilitaron un compañerismo futuro:

—Podrá tener un coeficiente similar al de nosotros, pero es un completo idiota. Prefiero amistar con Uzumaki —Fue la sentencia de Neji.

—Es un presumido y un mimado. No entiendo por qué le hablas a ese Ciego. Es muy diferente a nosotros, y me decepciona que "ése" haya sido mi sustituto —decía en tono agresivo Gaara.

No obstante, había algo en lo que concordaban:

— Decídete ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo? — y no bromeaban sobre ello.

Ninguno de los dos daría el brazo a torcer, una cuestión difícil, de las muchas que había, era el tema de los Club. Sasuke quería aceptar a Gaara en el Club de Literatura, pero Neji aviso que lo abandonaría si Gaara ingresaba. Aunque como el peliazul era el presidente, no sin antes pensarlo una semana, decidió admitir el ingreso de Sabaku No, y si Hyuuga no cumplió su promesa fue porque estaba decidido a seguir siendo el mejor amigo de Uchiha.

Y sorprendentemente, el pelirrojo, con su primera victoria en mano, se atrevió a ir más lejos. Una tarde se presentó en el salón en que se reunía el Club de Aikido.

— ¡Ni loco! —respondió el castaño, como un animal que sale de su cueva y muestra sus colmillos al depredador—. ¡A mi Club no te asocias!

— ¿No sería eso discriminar? Tengo entendido que el superior es _Ciego _—insinuó el pelirrojo.

— ¡Esa broma es historia! Y no, no discriminamos, somos… más bien, soy selectivo. Que te quede claro, aquí no eres bien recibido —amenazó.

—Ya lo oíste, ni Ciego te acepta —afirmó Kiba, ganándose una mirada de muerte de Hyuuga.

Aunque Gaara quiso traspasar el muro de Neji, no pudo. Cuando Sabaku No puso sus puntos a la directora, ésta afirmó que no estaba facultada para interferir en los reglamentos internos de los Club y que, por tanto, si no conseguía que Hyuuga lo acepte, no había forma de que ingrese.

**END FLASH BACK**

— ¿Aún quieres ingresar al Club de Aikido?

—Sí. No es nada personal, pero me gustaba más el Club de ese Ciego.

—Si al menos pudieran dejar de lado esos primeros traspiés. De seguro te dejaría entrar, si tú te disculpas…

— ¡Ni hablar! Es tu amigo, no el mío— Hizo una breve pausa, luego habló—: Me extraña que no haya venido a tu casa… ¿Será qué le dijiste que no viniera porque estoy aquí?

—Al igual que las cosas de él no te las cuento, tus secretos no son tema de conversación con Neji…

—Bien.

—En el colegio están corriendo los rumores… ya lo deben saber todos —sugirió el peliazul—. Saben que te escapaste de tu casa y que vives conmigo. Están diciendo que tú y yo estamos saliendo.

— ¿Te incomoda? —bufó el pelirrojo.

—No.

Sabaku No se quedó callado, quería decirle una cosa, y pareciera que luchaba por hablar y también no hablar. Unos minutos después, dijo:

—Entonces no te molestará no desmentirlos, es mejor que creen las versiones de "Rumores y Farándula"…

— ¿Quién podría beneficiarse con todo eso? —inquirió Sasuke, que de antemano conocía la respuesta, pero quería que el ojiverde le diera un porqué más preciso que el anterior.

—Sai —replicó. Vio la mueca de su amigo, por lo que pronto añadió—: Ya sé que no confías en Sai, pero si en Hyuuga. Haz este favor por mí, no por Sai.

—Bien, pero a cambio habla con tu hermana —Desvió la vista, y un calor corrió por sus pómulos—. Ha venido cada noche a verte, y también llamó varias veces… ella…

—Te lo pidió Itachi, ¿no? —preguntó suspicaz, cortando la excusa de su benefactor, y sus ojos resplandecieron al pronunciar el nombre.

Sasuke podría haber jurado que las letras de ese nombre fueron enunciadas con desdén. Comprendió, en aquel instante, aunque no sabría decir cómo, que a Gaara no le caí bien Itachi.

—Su casa, sus reglas —recitó el peliazul, y se metió en su cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza con las cubiertas.

Gaara lo miró durante más de una hora, tiempo en el que una persona normalmente debería tardarse en dormir… y sin embargo… sabía que tras las mantas, el menor de los Uchiha mantenía los ojos abiertos.

—Sasuke, espero equivocarme pero tú… — se mordió la boca, y retrotrajo las palabras que no serían emitidas—. No sé quién de los dos es más desgraciado —musitó.

Cada uno cumplió su parte, Sasuke no aclaró nada cuando las chicas le preguntaban: ¿es cierto que sales con Gaara? ¿Verdad que no eres homosexual? Por su parte, el ojiverde recibió a Temari y tras una larga conversación, regresó ese mismo día a su casa. Sasuke los vio marcharse, a la rubia con lágrimas que no dejaban de caerle y su amigo que miraba para otro lado, como diciendo: ¡Por Kami que este teatro termine rápido!

No obstante, esa historia no había llegado a su final, salvado el problema de su sexualidad, a Gaara le restaba un encuentro cara a cara con Hyuuga Neji, quien no intentó en esa semana perturbarlo. O al menos no los primeros días.

**Gaara ~~~~ ALONES ~~~~ Neji**

**(En la Actualidad)**

—Aunque a veces lo lamenté demasiado… —suspiró el pelirrojo—. Todo lo que sucedió es por algo… Tal vez Neji tenga razón… y, en verdad, esto sea cosa del Destino —meditó para sí, y asumió ese pensamiento como fáctico —: Está bien, lo que pasó es y debió ser así, no de otra manera.

**Gaara ~~~~ ALONES ~~~~ Neji**

**(Un año atrás…)**

La mayoría de los alumnos esperaban a sus padres, que ese día acudieron a una reunión. El castaño que hubo conversado con Sasuke sobre lo que fuera la "creíble novela de la semana": "Homosexualidad en las aulas" —contada en capítulos por la revista que era editada por Ino, y que se enfrascaba en la sexualidad de Gaara y la identidad de su secreto amante— juzgó, conveniente y razonable, terminar su enemistad con el nuevo estudiante. En cierta forma, aceptaba que el responsable de ese "traspié", en su entendimiento con Gaara, no era nadie más que él, ya que él fue quien, sin antes conocerlo bien, decidió hacerle la guerra al pelirrojo. Parte de lo que le reveló Uchiha, de los problemas que tuvo Gaara debido a esa bendita revista de Ino y todos los rumores que corrían, sirvió para que procurara, al menos, llevar una tolerancia hacia Sabaku No.

Por ello decidió volver al aula, en donde, según Sasuke, estaba Gaara. Y allí estaba ahora, con una mano apoyada en el escritorio del profesor, mirando al ojiverde. Éste se mantenía sus brazos reclinados contra el alféizar. Con un titubeó afectado, el ojiblanco articuló:

—En unos minutos acabará…

A penas le observó, Gaara odió su natural educación. La misma que le obligaba a ser cortés con cualquiera. Presumía que detrás de esa máscara, le censuraba simplemente por tener gustos indecentes. O eso creía férreamente él.

A pesar de saber que cuando el ojiblanco decía "acabará" se refería a la reunión, Gaara le dio un sentido distinto a la frase:

— ¿Acabará? ¿Qué acabará? ¿Mi vida acabará? —A medida que hablaba su voz iba haciéndose dura —. ¿Eres feliz ahora que todos saben acerca de mi trastorno y que la mayoría de los estudiantes se alejan como si tuviera una enfermedad que se trasmite con sólo verme?

—Yo…

— ¡Qué soy un maldito puto! ¡Qué merezco pudrirme en el infierno!

—No, me estás malinterpretando… No viene a discutir, solo…

—Sólo que quieres ver a un anormal a los ojos, quieres saber si es verdad lo que se dice en el colegio… Quieres saber si Sasuke es mi novio porque piensas que él no será honesto contigo, piensas que te mentirá para mantener esa _amistad._

—No, es nada de lo que estás diciendo…

—Lo es, quieres saber si Sasuke y yo liamos, dime ¿dejarás de presumir de ser su amigo si te dijera que lo hicimos?

—Gaara yo no pienso nada de eso, mi familia me enseñó a no hacer diferencias…

¿Diferencias? Sonaba a lástima, así lo creía Sabaku No.

—Tal vez no lo entendería del todo, porque aunque me haga una idea, no es lo mismo vivirlo que pensarlo —seguía diciendo Neji.

Lo odiaba aún más, por tratar de ser amable.

— ¿Qué sabes de la vida? ¿Eh? Tú con padre, madre y hermanas. Una linda familia unida. No por ser huérfanos Sasuke y yo somos menos. Si lo que te molesta es que sea homosexual, adelante ríete de mí, que yo me reiré de tu personalidad tan ortodoxa ¡Eso es tan arcaico! Me repugna tu derroche de moralismo, por qué no te llevas eso a quien le importe.

—…

—Si pudrirse en el infierno significa no soportar gente prejuiciosa, estaré en cantado de pasar la eternidad allí. No necesito comprar la clemencia de nadie y fingir algo que no soy. Pero para que te sientas tranquilo, Sasuke y yo no somos nada. Mi novio es otro, pero tú no lo comprenderías. Tampoco necesito que entiendas mi anomalía. Lárgate, no pienso continuar con este juego de niños.

—Está bien. Sólo quería decirte que he decido aceptarte en el Club de Aikido.

—Ya no me interesa. Quise ingresar por Sasuke, y aunque él esté no iré. ¡No te aguanto!

Los ojos del pelirrojo no podían ser más veraces y llenos de un aborrecimiento puro. La cólera le entró a su organismo, el pánico lo inmovilizó, y no supo cómo hizo para salir del aula.

—Hace unos días yo hubiera dicho lo mismo —murmuró Neji, después de cerrar la puerta. Caminó unos pasos y se apoyó en la pared y fue cayendo despacio.

Un rato después, Sabaku No salió tranquilamente del aula, y caminó sin reparar en el chico sentado en el piso. Creía que ya no tendría que preocuparse del pelilargo, y haría como si no existiera. Esa hubiera sido la acción acertada desde el principio. Lo conveniente era ignorarlo y no responder a las bromas, le estuvo dando el gusto de que lo molestara.

—Disculpa, ¿viste a Neji? —preguntó una chica de cabellos azules.

El pelirrojo le dio una mirada mortal.

—No sé dónde puede estar tu hermano gemelo, niña —contestó mordaz.

En otras ocasiones, Hinata hubiera bajado la cabeza. No obstante, se aventuró a corregirle:

—Neji no es mi hermano, es mi primo —Sonaba segura, a pesar de esa timidez tan suya—. Ya tenemos que irnos. La reunión terminó, voy a buscarlo en el patio —Corrió hacia el pasillo.

—Gaara no trates así a la niña. Ya sé que no te gustan, pero no lo demuestres con tanta emoción. —Temari se había acercado.

—Dices eso porque no conoces a esa familia que apesta a dogma tradicional.

—Bueno, lo digo porque los conozco. Estuve hablando con el señor Hyuuga. Es todo un caballero.

—Es casado —afirmó en seguida el pelirrojo como si quisiera advertirle de un detalle que desconocía.

—Lo sé, también conocí a su esposa, y es muy sociable. ¿Sabías que Neji es su sobrino? Ellos están orgullosos de él. Me dijeron que lo cuidan desde que tiene cinco años, y tan buena educación que le dieron al pequeño, las profesoras dicen que Neji es un excelente alumno, vieras las maravillas que hablaron de él ¿qué hice mal contigo para que no me salieras como Neji? —Fingió un lamento que en otro contexto hubiera provocado un gruñido por parte de su hermano menor.

Fue como si un ladrillo le hubiera caído en la cabeza, y pesé a que la escuchó, la miró aturdido e hizo la pregunta más estúpida de su vida:

— ¿Hyuuga vive con sus tíos?

—Si, al parecer sus padres fallecieron durante sus funciones, eran policías —comentó, tenía pegada la pena en su voz.

"_Neji también es huérfano de padres… y además no tiene hermanos ¿Qué está pasando que comienzo a sentirme mal?"_

Actuar impulsivamente no siempre es recomendable, porque en la vida real no se puede retroceder la cinta y armar la escena hasta que ésta sea perfecta. En consecuencia, alguien que se domina por las pasiones, es preso de los arrebatos espontáneos y no es sencillo arreglar el mal ocasionado. Gaara lo sufrió.

"_Tú con padre, madre y hermanas. Una linda familia unida"_

No supo si odiaba más a la gente que no se defendía o si se aborrecía por decir lo que pensaba sin antes razonar. Y era sencillo canalizar toda la impotencia que sentía hacia Neji, muy fácil era volcar la rabia a hacia su compañero de clases.

Había una única razón para odiar a Neji, nunca sabría por qué pero Sasuke no se equívoco al escoger como amigo a Hyuuga. Eso lo supo desde el principio, y eso lo llevó a rechazarlo. ¿Capricho de qué? ¿Y por qué?

Le dolía haberlo herido, le afectaba más que terminar con Sai… Sabía que ese rompimiento se daría prontamente, debido a que todos estaban enterados de su sexualidad. Lo sentía y lo olía, el final de esa intimidad de la que había vivido en esos meses y de la que dependía, creyó que lo sufriría horriblemente. Sin embargo, ahora no le producía malestar imaginarse una vida sin Sai ¿y Neji? ¿Por qué le afectaba el alma haber herido a su enemigo?

**Gaara ~~~~ ALONES ~~~~ Neji**

Temari entró en cuarto de su hermano menor, notó que estaba apagado desde el viernes, y casi ni comió. Los años que pasaron juntos le servían para darse cuenta de que algo lo acongojaba. Mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio, se convenció de que saldría hasta que el pelirrojo la echara de su habitación.

—Nunca comprenderé lo que te pasa, si no me dices, Gaara —Fue lo que anunció para advertirle de su presencia.

Lo cotidiano era que Gaara dejara que la falta de comunicación reinara. Por lo que el silencio se fue extendiendo. Más su intuición le decía que su hermano precisaba de su ayuda, pero que su orgullo le impedía contarle nada. Ella no quería sondearle de interrogatorios, porque notó que el pelirrojo realmente tenía los ánimos por el piso.

—Sabes que no me enfadaré como antes, ya nada puede sorprenderme. Quiero que confíes en mí. Siempre vas a contar con nuestro respaldo.

Gaara no se movió y su vista seguía perdida en el techo.

—Comprendo que te sientas incomodo al hablar de tus problemas con una mujer, al menos díselo a ese vago —Se refería a Kankuro.

Le asombró la franqueza de Temari. Pensó que hablarle si no solucionaría su abatimiento, al menos le restaría un poco el remordimiento.

— ¿Cómo haces para disculparte, oneesan? —inquirió con una lentitud inusual.

Casi se atraganta con su saliva, la mujer lo miró largamente. Le había tomado por sorpresa que le llamara así, hace mucho que su hermano había omitido tratarla como un pariente, y siempre le decía "Temari".

—Cuando por un desliz, termino por lastimar a una persona —dijo, cediendo a esa amena conversión—, suelo excusarme con palabras. Basta con que lo sientas en el fondo de tu corazón.

—Pero si uno es… un poco… —Le era difícil expresarse, puesto que solicitaba el consejo de ella—… un poco… limitado… tú… cómo harías…

—Un regalo, también, es una manera de decir "lo siento"

— ¿Un obsequio…? ¿Cómo…?

—Debes pensar en esa persona al elegir el presente —interrumpió, y una ligera sonrisa se asomó en su rostro decidido—. ¿Sabes? Necesito renovar mi maquillaje y tú necesitas unas zapatillas. Yo podría llevarte de compras, si quieres… —le sugirió en una complicidad fraternal, no exigía nombres y motivos, sólo una invitación que le serviría al pelirrojo.

La miró a los ojos y respiró muy hondo.

—Si, tienes razón, hermana —consintió.

**Gaara ~~~~ ALONES ~~~~ Neji**

**(En la actualidad)**

Gaara escuchó y vio con mucho interés a la banda que entonaba una canción que conocía en demasía. Por casualidad, había dejado en un canal de videos musicales, y también casualmente era 'ese grupo' y no otro quien pasaba.

—Nunca te había visto tan feliz —comentó Temari, cuando el video terminó.

El reloj dio las nueve y media, el chico entendió a que había venido.

—La canción de Aqua Timez es muy bella, yo que pensé que sólo te gustaba el rock. En serio te veo _diferente_.

Creyó que su hermano menor no diría nada, sin embargo ocurrió algo sorprendente:

—Si… —pronunció despacio, no con su asperaza, sino con una tonada que no solía mostrar a menudo—. "Alones" me trae recuerdos… acerca de las maravillosas primeras semanas en Taito… lo veo tan claro, y es casi como si volviera a vivirlo otra vez…

La rubia le miró totalmente atónita, iba a preguntar qué memorias y de quién, si bien muy bien conocía esas contestaciones.

— ¿Vamos a comer? —inquirió Kankuro, para sacar al pelirrojo de su adormecimiento y enfurecer a la mujer.

— ¡Idiota! —soltó ella. Pocas eran las oportunidades en que el pelirrojo abría su Mundo y hacía revelaciones intensas como para que Kankuro lo arruine.

El hombre se cubrió con los brazos de los puños del atropelló de su hermana marimacho. Y cuando, risa de por medio, hacían un teatro para Gaara, el RING RING RING del teléfono los sobresaltó a los tres.

—Continúen sin mí—pidió o, tal vez, exigió el pelirrojo—. Yo atiendo.

Temari lo vio caminar hacia una esquina del ámbito hogareño. Al tiempo que él levantaba el artefacto y profería las formalidades propias, ella fue refrescando su memoria _"Esa canción, ese grupo, ese disco… Hace poco más de un año, Gaara le dio un regalo a uno de sus compañeros"_ ella rió _"Después de eso, Neji nos alegró algunas tardes del fin de semana…"_

**Gaara ~~~~ ALONES ~~~~ Neji**

**(Un año atrás…)**

Había ingresado en el aula. Estaba por poner su mochila en el pupitre, cuando notó que había un paquete en su lugar. Lo que lo llevó a pensar que alguien pudo poner esa cosa en su banco, aunque él siempre era el primero en llegar y todavía quedaba tiempo para que las clases comiencen. ¿Y si una de sus compañeras puso ese objeto en su mesa? ¿No se habrían equivocado de persona? Ésa era su ubicación, no la de Sasuke.

—Tontas, niñas coquetas —murmuró, echándole un vistazo al aparente regalo—. No estaría mal husmear un poco, si se equivocaron no es problema mío.

Justo cuando quiso abrir el paquete, alguien habló:

—Gaara, te olvidaste… —Se calló, y cautelosa dio un vistazo. Dio un suspiro de derrota. Le habló al único estudiante que había—: ¿Éste es el aula 1-A?

Aún con el obsequio sin desenvolver, se dio la vuelta. Frente a él, había una mujer de unos veinticinco o más años, de cabellos rubios claros recogidos en un rodete elegante, un maquillaje discreto, que resaltaba sus ojos verde azulado. Su ropa tenía un toque formal, pantalones de vestir y camisa natural, que cualquiera podría decir que era una madre de uno de los alumnos del colegio.

—Sí, ¿y usted es?

— ¡Oh! Mis modales, me llamo Sabaku No Temari —Se presentó con una gracia poco frecuente y una sonrisa bondadosa—. Tú debes ser Neji Hyuuga, ¿verdad?

— Si —Aunque pensó que correspondería preguntar cómo sabía su nombre, no lo hizo —. ¿Es familiar de Sabaku No Gaara?

—Si, así como vez, soy la hermana —reveló muy divertida por la sorpresa del chico al confesar lo último.

Para ella era usual que pensaran que era la madre del pelirrojo, la diferencia de edad le jugaba en contra. Temari solía justificarse diciendo que no era culpa de ella que sus padres fueran tan activos.

—Lo traje en el auto, ya estaba cuatro cuadras lejos del colegio, y me di cuenta de que mi hermano despistado se olvido su vianda. Se la preparo con tanto amor para que el muy baka lo deje tirado —rió la rubia—. Suerte que tiene una hermana mayor que se preocupa por él y no quiere que se muera de hambre, o que ande mendigando a sus compañeros. Ni menos a ese tal Sai. ¿Lo conoces?

—Claro, es un compañero de clase.

— ¿Y eres amigo de ese chico?

—No.

— ¿No? —preguntó una vez más y Neji negó con la cabeza.

—Mi única amistad es Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¿Sasuke? Entonces también debes ser amigo de mi hermano, si ese niño es su amigo.

—No es como piensa.

Hubo un silencio incomodo. Un rato después la mujer habló con una fuerte certeza:

—Tengo buen ojo, y no pasara mucho para que sean amigos.

Neji iba decirle "No lo creo", pero no quiso poner mal a la rubia.

—El disco es para ti —informó, recordaba lo que había dentro del paquete que tenía el estudiante, dado que lo había visto cuando Gaara lo eligió—. Verdaderamente, no sé qué sucedió, pero Gaara ha estado muy extraño el fin de semana. Y por lo que veo, él quería disculparse contigo.

— ¿Fue Gaara? —inquirió, totalmente estupefacto.

En seguida observó el regalo que mantenía en la mano izquierda, y se percató de que había una nota con tinta roja, una sola palabra tenía escrita:

Gomen

Simple, breve, directo y a la vez verdadero. De inmediato giró los ojos hacia el banco de Gaara, y vio el bolso de esa persona. Ya no había dudas de quien de sus compañeros le hizo el regalo.

—Gaara… —suspiró con pesadez.

—Si… Me sorprendió que mi hermano renuncie a ir al recital de esa banda de los Nico Touches, tan sólo para gastar el dinero en ese CD "Alones"—dijo, viendo los dedos temblorosos del niño al quitar el envoltorio, y miró el disco en manos del castaño. A Temari no le sorprendió ver la tapa que ya había examinado, un fondo celeste y un niño, de pelo rubio, de espaldas con unas alas que se confundían con nubes—. ¿Sabes? él estuvo ahorrando para ese recital durante meses. Mi hermano se privó de algunas salidas con su pareja, y terminó por gastar sus ahorros en un regalo. Le dije que le compraría el boleto del concierto, pero él no quiso. Porque quería sentir que lo estaba pagando solo. Es algo impulsivo, dice las cosas sin pensar, pero no es malo, créeme. Kankuro y yo lo educamos de la mejor manera posible. Bueno, nos salió un poco _diferente_ a lo que hubiera querido —se calló por un momento, luego agregó—: En verdad lo siente… ¿No sería tonto arruinar una amistad por un berrinche? —La mujer sabía que ellos no eran amigos, ¿y aún así hablaba de amistad?—. Quiero que lo perdones, no fue tan grave ¿o si?

—Yo… no… —tartamudeó, totalmente desconcertado y en un enredo de sentimientos más que de palabras. Sin embargo, de inmediato aseguró—: No fue nada.

—Mejor aún, me encantaría verte en casa —profirió, en agradecimiento por ese balbuceo. Al verle alicaído decidió extender el diálogo—: Gaara no tiene muchos amigos. Sasuke es su amigo de la infancia, algún día te contará de dónde se conocen. Comprendo porqué ambos se hicieron amigos de él, es admirable ese niño Uchiha. Además de Sasuke, mi hermano suele traer a la casa a Sai, entre nosotros y no se lo digas a Gaarita, no me cae bien ese chico —Movió la cabeza de la derecha a la izquierda—. ¿Ya sabes que ese Sai es su novio?

—No.

— ¡Ah! Es una relación muy confidencial. Sin embargo, todo el colegio sabe que mi hermano no es normal, aunque no es una novedad —bromeó—. En cambio, nadie sabe que Sai es igual a Gaara. Si ese chico lo ama, tendría que admitir lo que es, y no escudarse con Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¿Escudarse…? Por eso Sasuke no negó los rumores… —meditó para sí Neji.

Temari se golpeó la cara con la mano derecha.

—No tendría que habértelo contado, Gaara se enojará conmigo. Guárdame este secretito, ¿quieres?

—Entonces, no está enfurecida con Gaara.

—No voy a decir que salté de cuatro patas cuando lo supe. La verdad es que todo fue… complicado. Un día viene mi hermano menor y me dice "mi novio es Sai". Hay cosas para las que uno no está preparado, y quizás nunca lo esté… Lloré y fingí que nunca ocurrió… Hice cosas que lamentó. Pero, cuando Gaara se fue de casa… no lo sé ciertamente, algo pasó. Necesitaba que regrese a casa sea como sea. Escucharlo me sirvió. Me habló tan convencido de lo quería que, aunque hubiese querido, no pude criticarle nada—confesó, con una soltura conmovedora —. Lo que eligió como pareja provisoria —remarcó, quizás con la esperanza que esa relación terminara rápido—, si… me molesta mucho —chasqueó la lengua, al tener la imagen mental de Sai y su hermano juntos —, lo que es, no. ¡Por Dios! —Una sonrisa perversa se delineó en sus labios claros—. En este colegio hay chicos más lindos… Como tú, Neji.

Esa fue la primera vez que la hermana de Gaara mostró una inclinación por el castaño, y también fue la primera vez que Neji evadió el halago:

—Gusto en conocerla, Temari.

—Neji, no olvidaré tu cara. Estoy segura de que te veré seguido en casa. ¡El tiempo! Ya tendría que estar en el trabajo. Dale esto a ese engendro por mí, ¿si? —pidió, y de una le pasó la vianda—. Hasta luego. ¡Ah! Y disfruta del disco, te encantará.

Vio la sonrisa radiante que le brindaba, y luego los pasos que le producían un estremecimiento interno. Se quedó en blanco, con la comida que le dejó la rubia y el regalo del pelirrojo en mano.

**Gaara ~~~~ ALONES ~~~~ Neji**

A penas llegó a su casa escuchó el single completo, tendido en su cama pensó todo lo que había vivido en esos dos meses, peleándose con Gaara por ser el mejor amigo de Sasuke, que más bien servía como excusa para reñir indefinidamente. Luego las miradas desafiantes y la homosexualidad del pelirrojo, y la supuesta relación entre Gaara y Sasuke. En su momento, creyó estar enojado porque el peliazul estaba más tiempo con Gaara que con él, y vivió con esa convicción un tanto impuesta. Ahora le parecía que era egoísta, ya que Gaara necesita de la _espalda_ de Sasuke y que no estuvo bien enojarse por eso, porque el pelirrojo requería más de Sasuke que él. Entendió que ni él mismo sabría explicar por qué rehuía a pensar, serenamente, sobre el joven de ojos jade, y que simplemente lo detestaba por detestar. Pero el regalo que tuvo del pelirrojo, le ayudó a entender mejor su enredo _sentimental_. Le fue dando vuelta a todos y cada uno de sus problemas:

"_Él estuvo ahorrando para ese recital"_

Sabía lo que NICO Touches the Walls significaba para Gaara, y el hecho de que haya gastado el dinero del recital, con el que soñaba, y del que había hablado las últimos días, en un obsequio para él, produjo que abriera su corazón. Sin que lo supiera, Gaara se convirtió en su segunda amistad, y Aqua Timez en su banda favorita. Dos cosas maravillosas, a la vez, salieron de un embrollo que se iba apaciguando. _Una cosa_ floreció…

Había llegado a un pensamiento final…

No tenía sólo a Sasuke… no contaba con un solo amigo.

Tenía dos personas con quienes compartir las risas y se encargaría de que nadie se entrometiera con sus amigos. ¿Gaara su amigo?... Aunque Gaara no lo fuera en los papeles, él lo reconoció como tal. Ahora debía resguardar a una segunda persona. De inmediato se atribuyó una misión, decidió que los protegería. No importaba cómo, les daría resguardo bajo las _alas_ que Gaara descubrió en él. Con esas alas, podría volar hacia un Cielo… con ellas buscaría un lugar perfecto para Sasuke y Gaara…

Una y otra vez reiría por la sabiduría de su profesor Kakashi:

"_Los mejores amistades no siempre empiecen con el pie derecho, al contrario no se soportan, pero luego de la noche a la mañana se convierten en los mejores amigos que es difícil decir que hubo un tiempo en que se odiaban a muerte. Ustedes dos se harán amigos"_

***

Fue así como el día siguiente, el profesor Iruka encomendó a la clase una actividad del libro, mientras tenía una reunión con la directora del colegio. Extrañamente, Sai se apartó de Gaara y prefirió juntarse con otros compañeros. Sasuke se dio la vuelta hacia el banco de Neji, que estaba detrás de él, y antes de que le dijera nada, éste declaró muy firme:

—Si, lo sé. En seguida traigo a ese idiota —Se ofreció, a lo que el Uchiha parpadeó impactado por el compromiso de Hyuuga.

Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a preguntar, porque Neji ya está caminando hacia la banca más silenciosa del aula.

—La consigna dice que la tarea debe hacerse en grupos de tres personas, ¿esperas una carta de invitación, Gaara? —sugirió Neji, tendiendo una mano segura.

Gaara, que había estado hojeando sin interés las hojas de su libro, detuvo sus movimientos. Levantó la cabeza, y para el castaño fue como si fuera la primera vez que lo hubiera visto. Al observarse, comprendieron que estaban _perdonados _los errores de cada uno. Detrás la algarabía tan usual de un salón, largas risas que se prolongaban, y los sonidos de los lápices rasgando sobre los libros. Sasuke se concentró en el índice del manual de literatura, mientras que sus oídos captaban cuanto podía de la conversación de sus compañeros y trataba de no girar sobre sus hombros y observar qué sucedía atrás.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Aceptó la mano de Neji, y la sintió un poco temblorosa pero cálida, muy agradable ese gesto simple. Creyó ver un puente, y que era seguro dar el primer paso y conocer qué había más allá. La pasividad de las manos sorprendió a cada uno, se animaron a frotar la mano del otro. Fue ése el comienzo de una amistad. Una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en la cara del peliazul, que oía los pasos de sus dos amigos, ya sabía como terminó todo.

Gaara acercó un pupitre, imitando a los demás grupos. Cuando estuvieron acomodados, Sasuke rió antes de comenzar a leer el texto. El pelirrojo y el castaño se dieron una ojeada analítica, por un rato, y luego se concentraron en la lectura del más joven. En esa delimitación forjaron un espacio propio, y corrió un viento suave que traía consigo aires armoniosos.

**Gaara ~~~~ ALONES ~~~~ Neji**

**(En la actualidad)**

Suspiró varias veces, y se dio el valor para expresar, de la forma más clara, alguna excusa a su llamado:

—Gaara, mira quería saber cuáles son los temas que entran para el examen de contabilidad.

El pelirrojo lo sintió, percibió esa necesidad de Sai de querer oír su voz. Sin embargo, hace tiempo que ellos no eran los mismos. No había lugar para el fingimiento, eso de que todo estaba bien.

—Sai, no tiene sentido mantener una amistad con mi ex.

— ¿Por qué, no?

—Si aún cuando tu padre no sabía de nuestra relación, le hiciste caso en todo, es obvio que no estás preparado para desafiarlo. Te aconsejo que te liberes y hagas lo que sientas, pero no te confundas nosotros hace tiempo que terminamos nuestro romance. Por cierto, estamos en diferentes cursos. Te recomiendo que llames a uno de tus compañeros. —Colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirándolo como si Sai todavía estuviera ahí, dentro de ese medio de comunicación.

Los mayores lo observaron, y entendieron, sin la necesidad de preguntar, quién era la persona que acababa de llamar.

— ¿Por qué lo odias tanto Temari? —Tras la pregunta había un verdadero interés por un misterio que no pudo resolver y que le mantenía noches, simplemente, preguntándose ¿Por qué ella detestaba al "ex"?

— ¿Odiarlo a él? No lo odio, lo que detesto es esa personalidad —pronunció en un silbido que no difería al de una serpiente venenosa, que visualizaba a su próxima víctima—. Una persona que habla de Amor, cuando no está lista para Amar, no es merecedor de mi hermano menor. Aunque fuera mujer, Sai Nunca Jamás será bienvenido.

"_Antes no pensabas así"_ pensó para sí el hombre de la casa.

— Entonces, ¿qué dices de Neji?

— ¡Ay! ¡Kankuro que poco me conoces! —dijo, enderezándose y arreglándose algunos de los cabellos rebeldes de su frente.

**Gaara ~~~~ ALONES ~~~~ Neji**

**(Un año atrás…)**

—Yo quiero estar contigo. Me gustas, pero es difícil con todo esto... —confesó Sai, una semana después de que se difundiera lo referente a la sexualidad de Gaara.

—Para mí es sencillo, ¿sabes? —había dicho en tono irónico.

—No me lo hagas más complicada, pásemelas bien. Después veremos…

Ese "después veremos" se trasformó en un incierto que a los pocos días demostró que no podría ser una realidad, que no sería un Amor que pudiera tener un futuro:

— ¡No quiero que le hables a Hyuuga!

—No puedes decidir con quién hablo, y si quiero dialogar con Neji es una decisión mía.

— ¿Neji? ¿Ya no le dices Ciego? Entonces, es verdad… —Guardó silencio—. Te gusta, ¿no?

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —inquirió en seguida el pelirrojo.

—Tú no depondrías un recital de tu banda favorita por una simple persona. _"Ni menos por alguien a quien decías abominar"_

Gaara iba a preguntar cómo se enteró, sin embargo sólo dos personas sabían del asunto. Neji no pudo habérselo contado, puesto que ahora que eran más cercanos no haría nada para perjudicarlo. La otra persona, en cambio, si encontraría una ventaja al decirle a su novio del regalo que le dio al castaño.

—Temari me lo contó. No te preguntaré por qué lo hiciste, puedes seguir hablando con Uchiha, pero quiero que ignores a Hyuuga.

—Esto se viene abajo, conversamos a escondidas sólo porque tú así lo quieres. Seguimos como novios, pero me pregunto ¿hasta cuándo? —Había soltado Sabaku No, y el pelinegro no pudo decirle "Por Siempre".

A Gaara no le sorprendió que Sai se cambiara de aula por una reiterada petición de su padre a la directora. El hombre amenazó con transferir de colegio a su hijo si no lo hacían y Tsunade no quería perder a un alumno, no cuando Danzou se mantenía al día con las cuotas, así que el cambio fue hecho. No contento con esta medida, Danzou prohibió a Sai que frecuentara a Gaara, y el niño se fue alejando del pelirrojo, tanto sentimentalmente como físicamente, ya que se mudó de casa. Lo que fue motivo de festejó para Temari.

Sasuke y Neji hicieron un el acuerdo de no hablar de Sai, y dejaron que el tiempo pasara en una melodía pausada que no perturbara al pelirrojo.

—Mi hermana tiene una imagen equivocada de ti, Neji —comentó un día Gaara.

Los tres recordaron las atenciones de la rubia hacia Neji, en las dos veces que habían ido a la casa Sabaku No. La mujer le ofrecía galletas, jugo y cualquier cosa que pudiera darle con tal de complacerle. El agasajado accedía a la cordialidad de Temari, entendía que ella fue esencial en su entendimiento con su ex _enemigo_.

—Ah, sí… —dijo un desprendido Neji. Se sentía incomodo al hablar de Temari, porque creía que esas actitudes tan fraternales no debían ser para él, sino para Gaara.

Pero al joven sin cejas no le molestaba que su compañero se llevara todas las atenciones de su hermana. No, estaba feliz de que ella tuviera por pasatiempo "molestar" a Hyuuga.

—Temari no debe estar feliz por el "engendro" que tiene de hermano —susurró Sasuke, lo que provocó risas del chico de cabellos largos.

—Muy gracioso. Igual eso es preferible a que piense que soy una niña —explicó el ojiverde—. Ella cree que eres una chica, Neji.

— ¿QUÉ? —gritó exaltadísimo.

Una risa sarcástica tomó color en las facciones del joven sin cejas, era fácil darse cuenta de que respondería sólo para molestarlo un poco más:

—Mira tu cabello, las niñas son las que lo llevan así de largo y brilloso —simuló excusarse el pelirrojo.

Gaara se sintió satisfecho al ver la frente fruncida de Neji, no lo había dicho en tono despectivo, detrás de sus palabras había, más bien, una especie de invitación para que le devolviera el _insulto._

—Sí, un cabello bien cuidado, y otros utilizan un delineador…. —replicó. El castaño lo comprendió y no ahorro los comentarios —: ¡Eso también es de chicas!

Sasuke reía ante un espectáculo que se daría con frecuencia. Ya sentía que le dolían las costillas por las risas que se negaba a emitir. Le divertía ver a los dos discutir por sandeces, como niños de preescolar.

En el colegio se instaló un clima apacible. Pronto quedaría atrás ese sol de _verano_, faltaba muy poco para el _invierno. _Los juegos verbales seguían, mientras que ya se había engendrado un nuevo problema que no tardaría en llegar a la luz. Pero, por el momento, los tres podían soltar risas verdaderas.

"_Nunca más volveremos a sentirnos solos e incomprendidos"_

**~~~ En la actualidad ~~~**

—Dale, levántate que vamos a cenar, Kankuro —ordenó la rubia.

—Si, ya voy "mamá"—manifestó tranquilo.

Gaara los miró, y por dentro se rió. La primera impresión que tuvo de Neji había sido desagradable, en ese tiempo pensaba que nunca se entendería con ese chico que, paradójicamente, se convirtió, junto a Sasuke, en su mejor amigo. Decidió que _algo_ lo unía a ese recuerdo, y que no importando cuánto pasara y si en futuro no vería más a Hyuuga, él acudiría a ese pasado para alegrarse. Todavía reía al recordar su cómica relación con Neji.

_Ya no necesitas sonreír para ti mismo…_

_Ahora puedes compartir esa sonrisa._

_Sé que cuando no pueda sonreír, tú sonreirás para mí._

_***_

_Éste no es el final, es uno de los muchos comienzos de una única Tragedia._

_Continúa en Mi Pecado…_

**Notas:**

**1. Aqua Timez:** Es una banda de J-Pop y J-Rock. Es conocida por su reiterada participación en Bleach: Alones (OP 6), Velonica (OP 9) y Sen no yoru wo koete (Bleach Movie: Memories of Nobody). En el fic Gaara le regala el single Alones a Neji, a modo de disculpa.

**2. NICO Touches the Walls: **Es una banda de J-Rock, NICO Touches fue el que le dio música al ED 6 Broken Youth de Naruto Shippuden. También hizo el OP 2 Hologram de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood. Es el grupo musical favorito de Gaara.

**3. Secundaria baja y alta:**

El sistema educativo japonés está dividido en una primaria (de seis años), una escuela de secundaria baja de tres años y otra escuela secundaria alta de tres años más. Estos dos se cursan en diferentes institutos, así que digamos que Gaara viene del colegio Suna, y llega a la secundaria Konoha (en donde están Sasuke, Neji…) Entonces, Gaara y los demás están en primer año de secundaria alta.

**4. Club:**

En los colegios de japoneses existen clubes deportivos y culturales, en los que se realizan actividades, cada uno tiene un encargado/líder/capitán/representante etc. Las mismas se realizan después de las clases, y varían mucho. En el fic se mencionó al Club de Rumores y Farándulas (a cargo de Ino), Club de fans Sasuke Uchiha (a cargo de Sakura), Club de Aikido (a cargo de Neji) etc.

Parte de lo que sucedió con Gaara fue explicado. Lo que quedó colgado y no fue debidamente profundizado será uno de los muchos ejes de Mi Pecado. Antes de irme por las ramas, en "Mi Pecado", preferí aclarar algunas cositas a través de este oneshot, por muy leves que hayan sido. La verdad es que este oneshot estaba en mi ordenador hace un mes, y hasta el día de hoy le fui agregando y quitando palabras. Y al final decidí que conociera la "Luz"... Ahora sólo me faltan dos presecuelas más y termino.

_Oyasumi, mata ashita._


End file.
